Always At Home
by Nikkileaa11
Summary: ONE-SHOT. We all know Jacob's sister, Rachel, but we don't know anything about her. What if she were the type of person to sleep around all the time? Can Paul capture her heart?


**Always At Home- One Shot**

I put the last of my clothes into my suitcase, leaving an extra pair out for the morning, along with my hairbrush, toothbrush, and makeup. In 12 hours, I would be on the road and on my way back home to La Push, Washington. Knowing I still had those 12 hours, I grabbed my keys and walked out the dorm, locking the door behind me, and headed to where my car was parked; in other words, a mile away from my building, along with all of the cars that belonged to the other freshmen. Despite the fact that it was the beginning of the school year, I was ready for it to be over. After passing building 28, I saw a familiar face wave me over. I groaned at having to stop for one of the many guys I had hooked up with then forgotten their names, and put on a fake smile.

"Hey, pretty girl, how've ya been?" he winked at me.

"Pretty good…" I stopped, struggling to remember his name.

He laughed. "Damien."

"Right, Damien, how could I forget?" I laughed fakely. "Well, I've gotta go. Maybe I'll see you around." I said, hoping I would be wrong.

"Maybe you could call me and we can plan something." He winked.

"Maybe…or not." I rolled my eyes and continued walking to my car. I didn't care if it was mean. He wasn't all that hot, and I've been with guys that were way better in bed.

I reached my car and drove a few miles west to visit my friend Stephan. I didn't really do the whole relationship thing; I just went though guys, I guess you could say, and right now, I was "with" Stephan. We had been friends since the beginning of the year, when he helped me move in since his sister lived in my hall.

I pulled up to his house and walked in, using the key he had given me. "Honey, I'm home!" I joked.

He came around the corner smiling and chuckling. "Hey Rachel." He greeted me with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey. I thought I'd stop by since I'm leaving in the morning." I said.

"I'm glad you did." He winked and threw his arm around my shoulder. "What time are you leaving?" he asked.

"Probably about eight-ish." I said, sitting on his couch.

"Maybe you could spend the night." He suggested, wagging his eyebrows mischievously.

"Sounds good." I winked at him and took my long black hair in my hands twisting it around and forming a bun, then locked it in place with a hair tie.

He kissed my exposed neck and trailed his fingers up under my shirt. "What do you say we lock the door and take this to my room?" he whispered seductively in my ear.

I smiled deviously and pulled him off the couch, then ran to the door and locked it. He pulled me into his room and tackled me onto his bed, peeling off his shirt in the process. After getting both of our clothes off, he straddled me, sucking at my neck and sliding his biggest member into me, thrusting in rhythm. After a few moments of rhythmic pleasure, I came undone, but he didn't stop, keeping me on my high until he came undone, too, and he slid out of me.

When I thought it was over, he scooted down, leaving a trail of kisses, until he was at my wet core, and ran his tongue between my thighs. He slid his tongue between my folds and nibbled at my clit, causing me to jump a little. While he swirled my most sensitive area with his tongue, he inserted a finger inside of me, and slid it in and out, causing the pressure to build up once again. I orgasmed again, and he stopped, and I was breathless. Out of all the guys I had been with, he was definitely the best in bed, and the best at giving me pleasure. Maybe that's why I've been with him longer than most guys. On that thought, I fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up at 7:30, got dressed, and woke him up to say goodbye.

"I'll miss you." He said as I got in my car.

"I'll only be gone for a little over a week." I laughed and kissed him.

"Bye, Rach." He waved, and I drove off.

I parked in front of my dorm, knowing it'd only be there for a few minutes, and ran upstairs to my room. I got changed, brushed my teeth and hair, and quickly did my makeup before throwing everything in my suitcase.

"Bye, Hillary!" I called to my roommate who was at the kitchen table, half asleep.

"Bye." She mumbled back, and I closed the door. I went to my car and was thankful so see the windshield free of a parking ticket. I threw my crap in the backseat and started driving.

A few long and boring hours later, I was pulling into my dad's driveway. My brother Jacob came running out of the house, and I got out of the car to be greeted by his strong arms.

"Holy crab, Jake, you grew!" I choked out. "And your new muscles are crushing me." I added.

"Oh, sorry, Sis. I'm just so glad to see you!" he said, then I noticed something.

"Jake! Your hair!" my eyes bugged out. His long black locks were gone, leaving only short pieces behind.

"Yeah, I cut it recently." He said, motioning to his head that was sporting a haircut only a little longer than a buzz.

"Why'd you cut it?" I asked, opening my back door.

"Well, I found that it just made things… easier." He pursed his lips as he grabbed my suitcases. "I know you know about Sam, by the way. Well, it sort of happened to me."

I gasped. Jake was right, I knew all about Sam being a werewolf. I found out when I witnessed him phasing by accident. But it was hard to believe that my little brother had joined the pack.

We talked a little more, then went inside. My dad rolled over in his wheelchair and I bent down to hug him. "Rachel, I've miss you!" he said.

"I've missed you too, Dad. A lot." I laughed and took my suitcases into my old room. I started putting my clothes into my dresser when I heard people in the living room.

I came out to see Sam, Paul, Embry, and Jared in the living room with Jake and my dad.

"Rach, come over here and give me a hug!" Sam said to me. I laughed and gave him a hug along with the other three guys.

"We've missed you." Embry said.

"I've missed you guys too." I said then plopped down on the couch beside Paul, who was looking at me funny.

"Hey, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Paul asked me.

"Sure, Paul." I said, then we went into my room. "Whatcha need?" I asked as I sat on my bed.

"Well, I, Uh, I kind of, well, I imprinted on you." He said, looking at my feet.

I knew about imprinting, because Sam had imprinted on Emily. "You did?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah." He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. I wasn't sure how I felt about this, though. I didn't really do relationships. Paul was really hot, though, so I probably would've gotten with him while I was here anyway. "The thing is, though, you don't live here." He grimaced.

"We'll figure something out." I said, then I was shocked at my words. I'd never said that to a guy. Was I falling for Paul already? I mean, I could definitely see myself with him, which was unusual since I usually couldn't picture myself with anyone else.

He smiled, then took my hands in his own. "We will." He said, and I hugged him. His hot skin felt like it was burning mine, but, surprisingly, I liked it.

"You're warm." I mumbled into his chest, and he chuckled, a low throaty sound.

"Wolf thing." He said.

"I know." I said, then released him. I smiled up at him, then said, "Let's go back out," and we did.

I chilled with the guys for a while, then they left for the night. I made dinner for me, Jacob, and my dad, then me and Jake watched TV together.

"So I heard you've got an admirer." Jake joked, and I elbowed him.

"Shut up." I told him playfully.

"So what're you gonna do?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm not really into the whole relationship thing, but I can sort of see myself with Paul." I admitted.

"Give him a chance. He's not my favorite person in the pack, but I mean, I mean, I still care about him." He said.

"I definitely will. I mean, if he imprinted on me, aren't we like, soulmates?" I asked.

He nodded, and I sighed. Did that mean I was stuck with Paul? Did I even have a choice? I got up and went to my room, plopped on my bed, and fell asleep.

I woke up and jumped out of bed and got dressed, then I ran to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and hair, and ran outside and got in my car, then drove to Paul's house. Yeah, I knew where he lived, and after he starred in my dream last night, I had to see him and figure things out. I pulled up in front of his house to see him standing at the edge of the woods with Sam.

"Paul!" I called, and he looked towards me and smiled, then walked over to me.

"Hey Rachel! You're up early!" he said. I got up in such a hurry I hadn't even bothered to look at the time.

"We need to figure this out." I stated.

"Figure what out?" he asked, tilting his head.

"_This_!" I gestured between us. "The whole imprinting thing!" I yelled.

"What about it?"

"I don't do relationships. How is this supposed to work?" I asked.

"People can always change you know." He said.

"Not that dramatically and in a _day_!"

He took my hands. "Tell me you don't like me as more than a friend and I'll go away." He said, looking deeply into my eyes.

"I don't know how I feel about you. But I do know that I don't want you to go away." I admitted.

"Then that's good enough for me." He smiled, then hugged me. His warm arms wrapped all the way around my body, and for the first time in a while, I truly felt at home.

"Paul, I think I know how I feel about you know." I whispered. He looked at me and I placed my hand on his cheek, bringing his head towards mine, and his lips enveloped mine.

I wasn't sure what was going to happen, but I knew that no matter what, Paul would always be there for me, and his arms would always be home.


End file.
